This invention generally relates to printer apparatus and methods for printing images on different sized media and more particularly relates to an inkjet printer and method of assembling the printer, for printing an image on a first receiver of a first size and on a second receiver of a second size, wherein a print head belonging to the printer prints the image on the first receiver and on the second receiver without reorienting the receivers or changing-out the print head to a different size print head.
An ink jet printer produces images on a receiver by ejecting ink droplets onto the receiver in an imagewise fashion. The advantages of non-impact, low-noise, low energy use, and low cost operation in addition to the capability of the printer to print on plain paper are largely responsible for the wide acceptance of ink jet printers in the marketplace.
However, it is often desirable to print images on differently sized paper supplies, such as 4 inch (10.16 cms) by 6 inch (15.24 cms) size paper or 8 inch (20.32 cms) by 10 inch (25.40 cms) sized paper. In the prior art, this is accomplished by using a relatively short length print head to print both paper sizes. In this case, multiple printing passes for either paper size are required because the image is printed in a plurality of adjacent xe2x80x9cswathsxe2x80x9d. This is due to the relatively short length of the print head. In this case, productivity is reduced because the relatively short length xe2x80x9cswathsxe2x80x9d require multiple printing passes to print an image regardless of paper size. Typically, paper of a larger size is used whereon the image is printed and then the paper is cut to the desired size. In this case, paper is wasted and productivity is reduced particularly when the cutting operation is manual.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,196 titled xe2x80x9cPortable Printer And Sheet Feederxe2x80x9d and issued May 17, 1994 in the name of Ng Lian Hock, et al. discloses an inkjet printer wherein the printer and sheet feeder are rotatable about a common axis into various operating modes, including one in which manual sheet feeding may be accomplished. Thus, this patent discloses orienting the sheet feeder in one direction to print in one operating mode and then reorienting (i.e., rotating) the sheet feeder in another direction to print in another printing mode. However, a problem apparently associated with the Ng Lian Hock, et al. device is that changing printing modes is time consuming and therefore cost-inefficient because the sheet feeder requires reorientation. That is, it would be preferable if changing printing modes were accomplished without sheet feeder reorientation.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need to provide an inkjet printer, and method of assembling the printer, for printing an image on a first receiver of a first size and on a second receiver of a second size, wherein a print head belonging to the printer prints the image on the first receiver and on the second receiver without reorienting the receivers or changing-out the print head to a different size print head.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inkjet printer, and method of assembling the printer for printing an image on a first receiver of a first size and on a second receiver of a second size, wherein a print head belonging to the printer is prints the image on the first receiver and on the second receiver avoiding reorienting receivers or changing-out the print head to a different size print head.
With the above object in view, the invention resides in a printer for printing an image on a first receiver of a first size and on a second receiver of a second size larger than the first size, comprising a print head movable along a first direction for printing the image on the first receiver in one printing pass and movable to-and-fro in the first direction for printing the image on the second receiver in at least one printing swath, so that the image is printed on the first receiver or the second receiver while the print head moves only in the first direction; a first receiver supply associated with said print head for supplying the first receiver to said print head; and a second receiver supply associated with said print head for supplying the second receiver to said print head.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an inkjet printer is provided for printing an image on a first receiver having a first width or for printing the image on a second receiver having a second width greater than the first width. The first receiver is fed in a first direction and the second receiver is fed in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. However, the print head prints the image on the first receiver while the print head moves only in the first direction or prints the image on the second receiver while the print head moves to-and-fro only in the first direction. Thus, the print head need not be reoriented or changed-out to print on either receiver.
According to this preferred embodiment of the invention, the printer includes an ink jet print head capable of ejecting a plurality of ink droplets for printing the image on the first receiver and on the second receiver. A first receiver supply is disposed near the print head for supplying the first receiver to the print head. Also, a first feeder mechanism is disposed near the first receiver supply for feeding the first receiver from the first receiver supply to the print head. A second receiver supply is disposed near the print head for supplying the second receiver to the print head. Also, a second feeder mechanism is disposed near the second receiver supply for feeding the second receiver from the second receiver supply to the print head. Moreover, an ink reservoir is connected to the print head for supplying ink to the print head. A pressure regulator is connected to the ink reservoir for regulating pressure in the ink reservoir to obtain a suitable flow of the ink from the ink reservoir to the print head. In addition, a controller is connected to the print head, the first feeder mechanism, the second feeder mechanism, the motor and the pressure regulator for controlling synchronous operation thereof. An image source is connected to the print head for supplying image data to the print head, so that the print head forms the image on the first receiver or on the second receiver. According to the invention, the print head controllably prints the image on the first receiver while the print head moves only in the first direction or prints the image on the second receiver while the print head moves to-and-fro only in the first direction. In this manner, the printer prints the image on a first receiver of a first size to be fed in a first direction and on a second receiver of a second size to be fed in a second direction without reorienting the receivers or changing-out the print head.
A feature of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is the provision of a print head that is movable only in a first direction for printing an image on a first receiver of a first size fed in the first direction or movable to-andfro only in the first direction to print the image on a second receiver of a second size fed in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction.
An advantage of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is that a single print head may be used to print images on a first sized receiver and on a second sized receiver without reorienting the receivers or changing-out the print head.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there are shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.